Terajima Susumu
Perfil thumb|250px|Terajima Susumu *'Nombre:' 寺島進 (てらじま すすむ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Terajima Susumu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Japan Music Entertainment Dramas *Beshari Gurashi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Keiji Zero (TV Asahi, 2019) *Mangan (NHK, 2018) *Kuroshoin no Rokubei (WOWOW, 2018) *Chuzai Keiji (TV Tokyo, 2018) *A de wa Nai Kimi to (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Keishicho Ikimono Gakari (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kajitsu no nai Mori (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2016 SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016) ep.6 *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Keishicho Zero Gakari (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Kyohansha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) *Dr. Hikojiro (TV Asahi, 2015) *Itsutsu Boshi Tourist (YTV, 2015) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Mashie Utamaro III (TV Asahi, 2013) *Sousa Chizu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Rejidento-5nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Suitei Yuuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Unfair the Special ~Double Meaning Niju Teigi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *TROUBLEMAN (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) ep.1-2 *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009) *Karei naru Spy (NTV, 2009) *Kyoto Chiken no Onna 5 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tengoku no Soup (WOWOW, 2008) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) *Sirius no Michi (WOWOW, 2008) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) *Mito Komon (TBS, 2008) *Bara no nai Hanaya (Fuji TV, 2008) *Uramiya Honpo Special (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hasshu Mawari Kuwayama Jube (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.11 *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Fugoh Keiji 2 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tobosha Kijima Joichiro (逃亡者 木島丈一郎) (Fuji TV, 2005) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Fugoh Keiji (TV Asahi, 2005) *Chushingura (TV Asahi, 2004) *Ultra Q Dark Fantasy ''Hikaru Fune (TV Tokyo, 2004) ep.15 *4TEEN (WOWOW, 2004) *Koi Seyo Otome (NHK, 2002) *Utsu Bara (撃つ薔薇) (WOWOW, 2002) *Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) *Ultraman Gaia (TBS, 1999) ep.29 *Kiseki no Hito (NTV, 1998) *Keiji O! (刑事追う!) (TV Tokyo, 1996) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Gorilla (Fuji TV, 1996) *Kyoshi Natsu Yasumi Monogatari (教師夏休み物語) (NTV, 1992) *Hagure Keiji Junjoha (TV Asahi, 1992) *Shabon Dama (Fuji TV, 1991) *Dragonfly (TBS, 1988) *Ohima nara Kite yo ne! (Fuji TV, 1987) ep.2 Películas *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *Love's Twisting Path (2019) *Imagination Game (2018) *Itsutsu Boshi Tsurisuto The Movie: Kyukyoku no Kyoto Tabi Goannai Shimasu (2015) *Unfair: The End (2015) *April Fools (2015) *Kiyamachi Daruma (2015) *Chasuke's Journey (2015) *25 Nijyu-Go (2014) *When Marnie Was There / Omoide no Mani (2014) voz *In the Hero (2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Disregarded People / Sutegataki Hitobito (2014) *Human Trust / Jinrui Shikin (2013) *The Kiyosu Conference / Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *Odayaka (2012) *Kamihate Store (2012) *Go, Masao! (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Smuggler (2011) *Ninja Kids!!! (2011) *Unfair: The Answer (2011) *Ninja Kids!!! (2011) *Bayside Shakedown 3: Set the Guys Loose (2010) *Zatoichi the Last (2010) *Yuukai Rhapsody (2010) *Go Find a Psychic! (2009) *Air Doll (2009) *Castle Under Fiery Skies (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Casino (2008) *Still Walking (2008) *All Around Us (2008) *Taiyo Ga Hajikeru Hi : Vanishing Glow Part.2 (2007) *Grow (2007) *Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) *Kantoku • Banzai! (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Unfair: The Movie (2007) *Shikyu no kioku (2007) *Love Letter So-renka (2006) *The Catch Man (2006) *Hula Girls (2006) *Green Mind, Metal Bats (2006) *Hana yori mo naho (2006) *LoveDeath (2006) *The Wow-Choten Hotel (2006) *Lovely Complex (2006) *Gamera the Brave (2006) *Funky Forest: The First Contact (2006) *Shisso (2005) *Rampo Noir (segmento Kagami jigoku) (2005) *Custom Made 10.30 (2005) *Takeshis' (2005) *Summer of Ubume (2005) *Tanaka Hiroshi no subete (2005) *Negotiator: Mashita Masayoshi (2005) *Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims (2005) *Yakuza Wives: Burning Desire (2005) *Yusha no hiho (2005) *Yumeno (2005) *Year One in the North (2005) *Kiss and Hurt (2004) *Blood and Bones (2004) *Izo (2004) *Steamboy (2004) *Hazan (2004) *Hitch-Hike (2004) *Cursed (2004) *Nobody Knows (2004) *The Taste of Tea (2004) *Casshern (2004) *Flower and Snake (2004) *Antenna (2004)] *Winning Pass (2004) *Te wo nigiru dorobou no hanashi (2004) *Heat Shakunetsu (2004) *Jump (2004) *Hard Luck Hero (2003) *Wild Berries (2003) *Moon Child (2003) *13 kaidan (2003) *Kakuto (2003) *A Boy's Summer in 1945 (2002) *Blessing Bell (2002) *Asakusa Kid (2002) *A Snake of June (2002) *Drive (2002) *Misuzu (2001) *Ichi the Killer (2001) *Gaichu (2001) *Distance (2001) *Hole in the Sky (2001) *Brother (2000) *Hysteric (2000) *Monday (2000) *Isola: Multiple Personality Girl (2000) *Taboo (1999) *Black Angel Vol. 2 (1999) *Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha (1999) *Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl (1998) *Wonderful Life (1998) *Unlucky Monkey (1998) *Fireworks (1997) *Postman Blues (1997) *Chinpira (1996) *Kids Return (1996) *Welcome Home (1995) *Marks (1995) *Getting Any? (1995) *Elephant Song (1994) *Sonatine (1993) *Nanmin rodo (1992) *A Scene at the Sea (1991) *Inamura Jane (1990) *Violent Cop (1989) *Orugoru (1989) *So What (1988) *Itoshi-no half moon (1987) *A Homance (1986) Enlaces *Perfil (Japan Music) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Terajima Susumu000.jpg Terajima Susumu001.jpg Terajima Susumu002.jpg Terajima Susumu003.jpg Terajima Susumu004.jpg Terajima Susumu005.jpg Terajima Susumu 7.jpg Categoría:Japan Music Entertainment Categoría:JActor